Desagradable caballerosidad
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Detalles preciosos que valoran al ser amado y exhibicionismo que resultan en segundos perjudicados, encuentran como unirse, con un solo y particular, individuo. #OneShot#AU#RelacionesHeterosexuales#FeriMitsu#ShippCrack


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Sinceramente no tengo justificación alguna para este fic, salvo, que estaba pensando en un CrowNoa al mismo tiempo que MikaYuu y KimiYoi, dejándome en ¿Mitsuba y…?**

**OvO Lo cual no me pareció tan mala idea… ¡DISFRUTEN ESTA LOCURA!**

**Recomendación musical: ****志方あきこ****Akiko Shikata– ****暁****(Orig +Inst Mix)**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End son propiedad de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y Daisuke Furuya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ojos dilatados, dificultad en respirar con presión en el pecho parecido a una piedra que recién es lanzada con la suficiente potencia para aplastar, dedos helados, mordiendo con ligereza un lado del labio inferior, retrocede dos pasos hasta que su cuerpo es detenido por la pared marcando el final a su camino. Incapaz de cerrar los ojos y desviar el rostro, por más que lo intente la imagen se quedara plasmada, además, afrontarlo es la solución obvia, por no decir, única. Necesita ser valiente. – Señor, baje la mercancía. – afortunadamente una de las empleadas de piso, se adelantó a tomar esa misión. La dulce sonrisa que recibió a cambio puso a temblar a la chica quien achico su tono de voz y autoridad – E-este… ¿Gusta que le muestre otros conjuntos? – señalo en dirección a los probadores cambiando su vista directamente a ella, transmitiendo un mensaje silencioso, que fue bien recibido al momento que él devolvió la prenda al estante procurando doblarla meticulosamente y dar una palmada a la tela arrugada.

Fueron una serie de pasos elegantes y confiados hasta ella, su mano sujetada con fuerza y girándose de regreso a la empleada de piso – Andando – la jalo, rebosante de confianza mientras el resto de clientela los observaba con caras confundidas, disgustadas y perturbadas.

En la sala de espera de los probadores, la empleada entrego dos catálogos con sus nuevos diseños y prometiendo traer un par más de conjuntos para que ella pasara a probárselos, recibiendo algunas indicaciones de él con una encantadora y divertida sonrisa, procurando anotar hasta la última de ellas, se retiró con una reverencia y la piel pálida.

\- No me voy a poner esa, esas c-co-cosas – declaro abiertamente con el sonrojo no de vergüenza sino la ira creciente, él silbaba en diversión, pasando las páginas de uno de los catálogos. Presiono sus dientes moviéndolos de un lado a otro, tronándolos, golpeando con su palma abierta el centro del catálogo haciéndolo caer de sus manos. - ¡Escucha cuando te hablan Bathory! – lo jalo de la solapa de su chaqueta negra girando el cuerpo y apoyando sus rodillas en el colchón del sillón, encarándolo con decisión, lista para soltar todas las maldiciones existentes merecidas al avergonzarla delante de media tienda.

Ahí estaba, la mueca de fingida sorpresa, transformada a una sonrisa de sus labios en una línea, sus ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando del espectáculo, el escalofrió pasos de sus manos a instalarse detrás de su cuello, deshaciendo el agarre e intentando sentarse de regreso. Sus dedos fueron entrelazados con los del otro, un tono de piel más tostado con uno claro contrastaban enormemente, ella trago saliva cuando él se inclinó, poniéndose en pie y tomándola con la otra mano por la cintura. – Vamos Mitsu-chan, solo quiero que uses algo "lindo" – cortaba la distancia como el cuchillo a la mantequilla, sus narices tocándose solo con las puntas alertaban a Mitsuba de su siguiente movimiento. – ¿Por qué tan cruel?

Inflando las mejillas, aparto el rostro solo para sentir la nariz tocando sus mejillas con los milímetros de los labios sedosos de Ferid. – C-ca-cállate… ¡CALLATE! – sacando fuerzas lo empujo con su derecha, logrando que su otra mano fuera liberada y dejara de tomarla por la cintura. Levantándose del sillón, corrió al otro lado de la habitación, tomando una de las cortinas de los probadores para sostenerse. Las subidas de su pecho delataban su estado alterado, ahora tenía demasiados pensamientos revoloteando en su mente con las emociones mezcladas, pero solo una idea clara: Alejarse.

Necesitaba mantener distancia con ese hombre o sino, cometería alguna estupidez que le abochornaría por el resto de su vida, un recuerdo que se negaba a formar para que fuera tema en alguna jocosa conversación de Ferid. – E-eres… Eres un pervertido.

\- Mitsu-chan – moviendo uno de sus mechones de cabello sueltos, negó, cruzándose de brazos – Pero si eso ya lo sabias cuando te casaste conmigo. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Estamos casados en papel, Bathory. – señalo al albino – Acordamos mantenerse lejos de nuestras vidas privadas.

\- ¿Qué? – fingió tener un desmayo y una lagrima traicionara caer por su ojo – Eso es cruel. Cuando se está casado no existe tal cosa como privacidad.

\- ¡Vete al diablo! – ella apretó la cortina, pidiendo mentalmente porque la vendedora de piso no se arrepintiera con los conjuntos absurdos que le mostraría o que eligiera brindarles tiempo de calidad para que los conjuntos proporcionados sean evaluados por Ferid.

\- Eres tan dulce – nuevamente se acercaba a ella. Mitsuba intento buscar un arma con la cual defenderse o mantenerlo a raya, pero antes de poder encontrar algo, fue llevada al interior del probador, la cortina se deslizo y ella fue encerrada en una de las paredes paralelas al vidrio.

\- No te… - su voz se perdía, apretando sus puños la recupero, recordándose los problemas causados en cuanto ingresaron a esa tienda – Ponme una mano encima y te mueres – advirtió, alzando su puño.

\- Hmm – medito las palabras, alzando la vista al techo, siendo una oportunidad que Mitsuba tomo para escabullirse por el espacio bajo su brazo – Es justo arriesgarse – concluyo, tomándola por la cintura y empujando su nuca, facilitando el acceso para tomar su boca entre abierta y meter su lengua en un beso tosco, prolongado por él.

Deslizo la punta de su lengua contra la de ella, lamiendo el dulce más delicioso de todos, absorbiendo con descaro su saliva y dejando la propia, comenzó a girarla, animando a Mitsuba a copiar su acción, separando sus labios se podía apreciar la fina línea uniendo sus labios con el remolino rosado del musculo que degusta los sabores. Volvió a juntar su boca a la de ella, cambiando de dirección su cabeza, chocando ligeramente sus narices, lamio el interior del paladar, bajando a tocar la lengua nuevamente y por debajo, deteniéndose al escuchar un gemido y que Mitsuba se apartó, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, recuperando el aire gastado.

Inmediatamente Mitsuba suelta una bofetada que no es evadida por Ferid, el presiona el lugar marcada por la mano de la chica de coletas, sonriendo y pasando su mirada por cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, ella se abraza y retraer contra la pared, marcando el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloreadas en rojo, en sus labios continua la prueba del apasionado beso compartido – forzado – siendo resguardados por el probador de una tienda de lencería.

La distancia acaba con la mano pálida, acariciando su mejilla y alzando su mentón, los deseos por patearlo son tremendos y aún se encuentra congelada por haber compartir una muestra íntima que en la firma de su contrato nupcial (ceremonia de bodas) fue un mero formalismo. Termina en un abrazo y con sus labios rosando el lóbulo de su oreja, sin más lugar para moverse, termina con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de Ferid. – Bathory… deja de jugar conmigo.

\- Mitsu-chan, que va. Solo déjame comprarte un regalo. – el tono de voz profundo y solemne, retumban en su interior, calentándolo en aquello llamado lujuria. – Te verás hermosa. – besa por debajo de su oreja, ella suspira recargándose en su pecho y dejando que sus manos se posen en la espalda del hombre, aferrándose con sus dedos.

\- Eres de lo peor, Ferid.

\- Estas, tan en lo cierto Mitsuba, pero, eso es muy amable de tu parte.

\- Demonio.

\- Aduladora~ – beso la parte superior de la cabeza de la rubia, estrechándola en el abrazo. – En cuanto tengas tu nuevo sostén y pantaletas, iremos a recoger tu encargo a la pastelería.

\- ¡PERVERTIDO LOLICON! – grito con el rojo cubriéndole todo el rostro, alejándose para verle el rostro, sin soltarlo.

\- Aw~, Mitsu-chan. ¡Logras que la pasión me queme por completo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Declaro el shippeo de FeridxMitsuba… ¡INAUGURADO!**

**Según… por ahí que leí… Ferid es gay y pensé… si puedo homosexualisar personajes… ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDO HETEROSEXUALISARLOS!**

**Gracias por leer… ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
